One of These Days
by omystars16
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are friends and nothing more and out of high school. One night, they make a huge mistake that has consequences that effect their relationship.
1. Graduation

Summary: Lizzie and Gordo (friends) are out of high school and make a huge mistake and have to live with the consequences. What will ever become of their relationship?  
  
This is not your typical Lizzie gets pregnant or Lizzie gets pregnant and falls in love with Gordo type story. While those stories are fun to read, this is a little different. I won't give anything away, but I have been working on this story in my head for months now, so please give this a chance.   
  
Note: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
One of These Days  
  
Chapter One: Graduation  
  
"Oh, my God, you guys, I can't believe we just graduated!" Lizzie was telling her friends, Gordo and Miranda at the reception, "We have college, and then after that, we have a whole new life!"  
  
"Yeah, hey are you guys going to Ethan's party?" Miranda asked.  
  
"The one tonight? I thought it was cancelled," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, it's back on," Miranda said, "so are you guys going or what?"  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know." Less than a year ago, Ethan put an end to their two year relationship and Lizzie had a little trouble becoming friends with him again, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to make an appearance."  
  
"Good. Gordo, what about you?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm in."  
  
Gordo had also ended a serious relationship recently. They were together for a year and a half before Jessica broke dumped him in January.   
  
Their parents took pictures of them at the reception and they separated to mingle with the rest of their class. The next year, Gordo would go off to Columbia, Lizzie would stay and go to UCLA while Miranda was going to the University of San Diego. The three didn't act like they were leaving each other, though. Maybe that was because they weren't ready to admit it to themselves. They had a little over three months together after this and whatever happened after that was up to fate.  
  
Two hours later, the reception was over and Lizzie left in her Jeep while Gordo ended up giving Miranda a ride in his Honda Civic, "I can't believe high school is over," Miranda commented as she sat in the passenger seat and look out the window and watched as they passed the park and the houses. "Can you believe that we've been here all our lives and soon, we won't?"  
  
"I know," Gordo said, "We're on our own and from now on, our parents can't get us out of every situation."  
  
Miranda smiled as she remembered, "Do you remember when you had a crush on Lizzie?"  
  
Gordo laughed as he remember how infatuated he was with Lizzie and then, even after they kissed in Rome, their relationship never changed. It hurt, he admitted, at first, but he had changed over the years, too. Sure, there would be times that he would be with Lizzie and feel awkward or differently than he would have if he was with Miranda, but it wasn't anything he saw as too serious. Up until a few months ago, he was too busy with Jessica, anyway, "Yeah, and you and Lizzie were too hung up on Ethan."  
  
"Wow, we really have changed."  
  
"Yeah, but we're still friends."  
  
Miranda, unlike Gordo and Lizzie, was able to maintain a stable relationship throughout high school. She'd been dating Larry Tudgeman for almost three years at this point and they were going to be close to each other for college. They had something together that Lizzie or Gordo could never find for themselves, and that was true love, Miranda smiled, but it was sort of sad, "Gordo? Do you think you'll ever come back to visit?"  
  
"Of course!" he said, "I'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas and probably a few other long weekends. And then there's always spring break."  
  
"That't true. You better come back, now. There isn't any excuse that will get past Lizzie and I. Not even a girl."  
  
Gordo laughed, "Yeah, that's right. You and Lizzie always come first."  
  
"You're damn straight."  
  
They talked a little more until he pulled into her driveway and they agreed to meet at the party. Miranda had a car of her own, a Toyota Camry, but drove to graduation with her parents and since her parents early and Larry was going out to see his dying great aunt for the afternoon immediately after this, she rode home with Gordo.  
  
Several hours later, they met up at the party and since Miranda came with Larry and they danced, after Gordo saw Jessica with someone on the dance floor, he followed Lizzie to get a drink and then sit down on the sofa. He could tell that Lizzie was also not very enthusiastic about coming to this thing tonight because it was Ethan's house and he would be there, and then for him, there was Jessica, so he thought they could be miserably together. After all, misery does enjoy company, right?  
  
Lizzie chose to drink a beer, which sort of surprised Gordo, as he'd never seen her drink before. Gordo got the same, however, and they sat down and drank and talked a little. "Great party," Lizzie said, in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, as he noticed that Jessica was now dancing with Ethan. He wondered if Lizzie already knew that and that was the reason she was saying something, "Do you want to dance?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie shrugged and then stretched, taking a sip of her drink, "Not right now. I don't really feel like dancing."  
  
"I say we blow this place."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, I wish we could. Ethan has already seen me, though, and this is like the last time everyone in our grade will be together."  
  
"Well, not everyone is here."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Well, all of us except for the people whose parents don't want them here."  
  
"Where are Ethan's parents, anyway? You'd think they'd be in town for his graduation."  
  
"They are. They're upstairs."  
  
Gordo's eyes widened, "Oh," he said, simply, taking a rather large gulp of his drink. He hated watching Jessica practically make out with other people. It wasn't that he still had feelings for her, but he felt like for her, it was almost as if she had no shame. She knew he was here and was being very inconsiderate. He wasn't exactly hanging over some girl now, was he? He finished his bottle and got up to get another drink. Lizzie asked him to get her one, too, and he shrugged. If he was going to get drunk, he might as well get drunk with his best friend, he thought, he and Lizzie were, after all, responsible people.  
  
An hour later, the two best friends were beginning to feel a little drunk. Lizzie was giggling madly after three drinks and Gordo had managed to have one or two more than Lizzie. Lizzie had never really been drunk before and Gordo only got drunk on Jewish holidays so this situation was pretty weird. Lizzie didn't plan on drinking until she saw Ethan and realized that she had no real good reason for being here. Lizzie sighed after she and Gordo finished laughing at some stupid comment Lizzie made seconds earlier and then all the sudden, she felt like she needed some air. "Gordo," she said, getting up and taking his hand, "come outside with me," and she tried pulling him up, but he managed to get up on his own and they went out the front door. Lizzie took off her shoes and headed to the backyard. She had a glass of champagne in one hand as she stumbled off into the wooded area beyond his backyard. Gordo followed, leaving his scotch with her shoes. The wooded area was a little steep, going down and Lizzie slipped about four feel below and giggled. Gordo slid down to her and asked if she was okay. She just sat there, in the woods, flailing, "I'm great!"  
  
Gordo sat down beside her and they looked at each other with their drunken, glassy eyes. Lizzie sighed loudly, "that was fun," gulping down the last of her champagne and throwing the glass to the side, "I feel so much better."  
  
Gordo nodded, "Yeah, its nice out here. I didn't think I could spend another minute in that house."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, seeming a little out of breath, she blurred, "did you see Ethan in there? He was all over Jessica in there. Man, I didn't see that coming."  
  
"I think I saw them disappear downstairs before we left," he said, "Jessica is such a slut."  
  
Lizzie giggled at what he said. In fact, she giggled so hard that she snorted and this caused Gordo, in his drunken state to react by laughing. When the laughter subsided, Lizzie said, "Wow, I don't feel like driving home like this."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
It was a hot night, and Lizzie took off her shirt to reveal a pink lacey tank top. Gordo watched her as she did this, and without really thinking like the rational, sober Gordo, he reached for her arm and kissed her. Lizzie didn't stop although neither of them were in a clear mind to know what was really going on.  
  
That was the last that either of them could remember when they woke up that morning. Lizzie stirred first at around seven next morning. She had a massive headache and when she sat up and looked around her, she was really confused. She looked down at unclothed herself and the confusion turned into panic. What in the hell happened the night before? Nothing really started to kick in until she saw that Gordo was right there next to her, and not only was he not wearing any clothes, but their clothes were all around them. She screamed. She didn't know what else to do, but it woke Gordo up as well. Lizzie looked at Gordo as he stirred and reached for the closed article of clothing she could find and tried to cover herself up so he wouldn't see her. Gordo turned to where he heard the scream and was surprised to see Lizzie right there, staring at him, with a look of disgust on her face. It took him a moment to register what was going on, as he too, was suffering from a hangover, but once he saw Lizzie in her state and realized that he, too, was naked, it didn't take him long to put two and two together. He sat up and looked at Lizzie, "What happened?" he asked, trying to remember something from the night before, but he could hardly remember anything.  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said, avoiding eye contact with him, "You tell me."  
  
"I don't remember, either."  
  
Lizzie sighed, not knowing which was more antagonizing, the headache or the situation, "Let's get out of here. The last thing I want to happen is to have Ethan find us here."  
  
That's right, he thought, they were near Ethan's house. They quickly got dressed and went to their own cars. There was an awkward silence between them as they walked and both of them were thankful to finally separate. They had the feeling that their relationship would somehow not quite ever feel the same as it did the day before.   
  
They didn't see each other for the rest of the day, although both of them knew that they couldn't avoid each other forever. After all, Miranda would probably be suspicious.  
  
When Lizzie came home that morning, she went to her room to go back to sleep. She didn't want to think about what happened, even if it most likely meant that her best friend just devirginized her. She took two Advil and went to bed.  
  
Gordo came home and did the same. To some guys, he officially became a man last night, but to him, he just had sex with his best friend while they were drunk. His headache got in the way of him thinking too deeply about this and he also conked out until later that afternoon.  
  
How does one handle a situation like this, anyway? Are they supposed to talk about this or go on as if it never happened? Neither of them had feelings for each other in a romantic sense, so it wasn't worth trying to make something of this, was it? Would they tell Miranda? Would they make a big production out of it? It would never happen again, right? Would it be a big deal then? This made everything so much more complicated within their friendship and every time they see each other, it will be different.  
  
---  
  
Please Review! I will update as soon as possible! 


	2. Awkward Tomorrows

One of These Days  
  
Chapter Two: Awkward Tomorrows  
  
Lizzie woke up early that afternoon to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She checked to see who was calling and saw that it was Miranda. "Dammit," she thought and even whispered to herself as she sat up and answered it, "Hey," she said, in no particular tone.  
  
"Don't hey, me! Where were you last night? I tried to look for you when I was leaving but I couldn't find either you or Gordo." Miranda's tone wasn't upset as much as it was curious.  
  
This was the exact reason Lizzie didn't want to answer her phone, "Oh?" she asked, gulping and feeling nervous, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I saw your cars and I spent a good fifteen minutes looking for you before I left."  
  
"Did you check the bathroom?"  
  
"What bathroom?"  
  
"The bathroom upstairs."  
  
"No…were you both in there?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie lied, relieved to find some excuse.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Miranda asked, because this was a little weird.  
  
Lizzie had to think quick. Why would she and Gordo be in the upstairs bathroom together? "I had a headache and wanted to get away from the noise downstairs and Gordo joined me."  
  
"Ohh," Miranda said, as if she bought it, "Well, I didn't think to look there."  
  
"Yeah, well, we were," Lizzie said. What else was she supposed to say?  
  
She didn't want to tell Miranda the truth, but she almost felt guilty lying to her best friend like that. After all, this would be the type of thing to tell your best friend. "What are your plans for the day?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "I don't know. I just woke up."  
  
"Oh. The headache was that bad, huh?"  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, a little confused.  
  
"Oh, I saw you and Gordo drinking last night. You got drunk, didn't you?"  
  
Lizzie yawned, "Maybe. Yeah, I did."  
  
"How do you feel."  
  
"Like crap."  
  
"Well, get some rest and try to feel better. I was thinking you, Larry, Gordo, and me could do something together tonight."  
  
Gordo? Was she ready for that? "Uh, well, I'll see. I might have to do something with the family."  
  
"Well, I'll call you later. Feel better. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and dropped back to her pillow. She was going to try and go back to sleep, but then it occurred to her of something. She shot up. Gordo…she thought…Miranda is probably going to call Gordo now. She reached for her phone and dialed Gordo's number, hoping to beat Miranda. He picked up. Her heart beat faster and faster as she anticipated what was about to happen.  
  
The phone call woke Gordo up and when he saw it was Lizzie, he didn't know what to think. He didn't expect that she'd want to talk this soon. He picked it up, trying to sound as calm as possible, "Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie said back, she almost didn't expect him to pick up. She cleared her throat, "Gordo, Miranda just called and asked where we were last night. Did she call you?"  
  
Gordo yawned, "Nope. What'd you tell her?"  
  
"I told her that we were in the upstairs bathroom because I had a headache."  
  
"Good thinking. I don't know if she could handle the truth."  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready to handle the truth," Lizzie mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing," Lizzie said, "Anyway, I just called in case Miranda called and wanted to check both sides of the story."  
  
"Oh, okay," Gordo said. He didn't know if he should say anything else. He almost felt like they should talk, just for clarity. Two best friends should be able to talk about this, right?  
  
"Well, I'll see you, Gordo."  
  
"Lizzie, wait!" he said.  
  
"Yeah?" she said. Her voice started shaking.  
  
"Do we need to talk about last night?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, "What about it?"  
  
Yeah, what about it? He thought. "What is the last thing you remember about last night?"  
  
"Um," Lizzie started, trying to think back, "I think I remember a kiss."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Gordo said, sounding a little disappointed. He was hoping that was his memory playing tricks on him because a kiss could have led to more while anything else might have given a different explanation of what happened…or not. But he did remember a kiss. He remembered looking into her eyes and reaching for her arms and kissing her. That's where the memory stopped, though. "So you don't remember anything else?"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry. I don't really remember anything else, either. Life goes on," he said, and then he felt sort of stupid, "Life will go on, right?"  
  
Lizzie paused. She wasn't ready for this conversation. They were having this conversation too soon, "Right," she said, but only to fill the silence. She wasn't sure if it was true.  
  
"Well," he said, trying to figure out a way to make a change in subject, "Are you doing anything tonight? Do you want to try and do something with Miranda?"  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said, "In fact, I'm just really confused right now," she said as she leaned against her head board.  
  
Gordo couldn't contest to those feelings, as he felt the same. There were so many unanswered questions and both of them seemed to be avoiding the obvious…What if Lizzie were pregnant? It was a possibility, but both of them were wrapped up in what happened the night before that neither of them was focusing on that. Honestly, Lizzie was trying to evaluate everything that happened in her head and was trying to see if this meant something. Gordo wasn't searching for meaning…he was trying not to read too much into this and trying to focus on dealing with the future of their friendship. Gordo sighed. "Lizzie?" he said, "Whatever happened last night, I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I don't want to leave and go across the country with this hanging over our heads, all right?"  
  
"Right," Lizzie said, somewhat distantly, "Neither do I."  
  
He knew there was something up with Lizzie still, "Lizzie, I don't know about you, but for me, last night was my first time and for that as well as our friendship is concerned, you will always mean something to me. I don't think this means anything about us."  
  
"It was my first time too," Lizzie said, somewhat apologetically, "I'm sorry for acting a little weird…maybe the fact that this was my first time just makes it a little weird for me to talk about."  
  
"No, I understand. I just don't want something like this to change us because it is just the type of thing that would for any other friends. We were drunk. We lost control of our judgement and morals. It's something that won't happen again."  
  
In his head, Gordo thought he was lucky. He always wanted his first time to be special and with someone he loved. Maybe Lizzie wasn't the love of his life, but it could have been a lot worse. Lizzie was his best friend and they'd known each other their whole lives, so at least it was someone special. He knew Lizzie inside and out and she wasn't full of diseases and he knew that she probably felt the same way, or would once her head cleared up.   
  
"No, I'm not even touching alcohol from now on…or going to anymore stupid parties…great, do you think Ethan knows what happened? If so, I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"Well, if Ethan knows, Jessica knows because her car was still there when we left."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, not knowing what else to say. She knew she would never be able to like Ethan again, but knew what it felt like to watch an ex go out with someone else, "well, they probably don't know. We left early and there were other cars out there, right?"  
  
"Right," Gordo said, but it was his turn to say it distantly, "Well, I should go now. If we do something tonight, I'll talk to you then. If not, I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, a little surprised at the change of subject, "I think everything will be okay, Gordo. I really do."  
  
"Yeah," he said, "But Lizzie? If there is something still bothering you, you can talk to me, okay? It may be a little awkward, but at least then it will be out in the open."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Gordo."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo hung up and started their day by getting ready for it.  
  
They left that conversation friends and a few things resolved, but was everything resolved?  
  
After Lizzie got ready for the day, she tried to put the past behind her for her own sake, but it was hard. She had a weird feeling that things, whether didn't seem like it right now, were about to change. She lay on her bed, not feeling like doing anything. Her brother, Matt, came in at some point and asked, "are you ever going to get up? I mean, I know you're a loser, but you just graduated. Aren't you supposed to be celebrating or doing something?"  
  
Lizzie put her face against her pillow, "Shut up, Matt."  
  
"Yeesh, it was just a question," he defended, then he examined his sister thoughtfully. Maybe there was something wrong with her, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Matt!" she said.  
  
Matt smirked, "You have a hangover don't you?" He crossed his arms. He was fifteen now, and even after four more years, they still didn't get along.   
  
"Argghhh!" Lizzie said, "No, Matt! I said I was fine," she said, harshly, "now, can you please go away?" She didn't even look at him.  
  
Matt turned around and said, "Must be PMS,' to himself, but purposely loud enough so she could hear.  
  
She threw a pillow at him, "No, I'm just really tired."  
  
Matt picked up the pillow, "Hmm…let's see…moody, tired…if it was anyone else, I'd say you were pregnant," he said, and with this Lizzie's eyes shot open wide. He continued, "however, since I happen to know that you are most likely sexually deprived, I'd have to go with sexual frustration…unless you were lying about the PMS or the hangover."  
  
Lizzie turned to face him, "MOM!" she screamed.  
  
Matt grinned, "Mom AND dad aren't here. It's just you and me, babe."  
  
Lizzie looked at her brother in disgust and rolled her eyes, "What do you want, anyway?"  
  
Matt laughed, "What makes you think I actually want something from you?"  
  
Lizzie squinted her eyes, "then why are you here?"  
  
"Well, seeing as mom and dad aren't here and I only have a permit, you need to drive me to baseball practice," he threw back the pillow and it hit Lizzie's face. He turned to leave, "I'll be in your car waiting."  
  
Lizzie huffed as Matt disappeared. She knew she had this obligation, but she wanted to avoid the outside of her house for as long as possible. She got up and slipped some sandals on and grabbed her purse and keys and went downstairs and out the back door. Sure enough, Matt was in her Jeep waiting. She opened the door and he said, "You know, you might want to lock the door when you come in for the night."  
  
Lizzie started the ignition and said nothing. She didn't feel like talking. Even when Matt put his feet up on the dashboard as she pulled out, she said nothing. In fact, as they reached the stop sign to get onto the main road, Matt said, "When I get a car, it will be so much cooler than yours. In fact, mom and dad said that it will probably be a lot newer than yours was," and Lizzie still wasn't saying anything. She wasn't paying attention to him. In fact, when Matt jokingly suggested that she was pregnant, that was the first time it clicked that it was completely possible. She knew she had no way of telling for another few weeks and that it was highly unlikely since it was their first time and the probability of that happening is, like, one in a million, but she couldn't bring herself to convince herself that there was no way that was true.   
  
Ten minutes later, Matt was dropped off and Lizzie drove back home, still thinking about it. The more she thought about it, the more possible it became. Not only was her next period due in two weeks, but they didn't use any protection.   
  
If this were true, what would she do? She immediately thought of abortion, but she then thought of her aunt, who had an abortion and now had no kids and always wished she did. She didn't want to end up like that. She thought about the morning after pill, but thought that it would be completely embarrassing asking for one, and so it came to adoption and keeping the child. She sighed. She probably wasn't even pregnant and she was getting ahead of herself. She had college to attend and a life to lead. She was probably making a big deal out of nothing and decided to keep an eye out for her period when it was due and take a test if it didn't come. It would come, she told herself by the end of the day, All she had to do was wait.  
  
In the meantime, after Gordo got ready, he went to the book store. Now school was over, he finally had the chance to read the books that were topping the New York Times Best Sellers list. The thought of Lizzie being pregnant was as foreign as Finland to him at the time and hadn't even crossed his mind. He was still taking in the fact that he was no longer a virgin, and had Lizzie to thank for that. In other words, his brain was too overloaded to think about pregnancy.  
  
He was comparing the number seven fiction book with the number two non-fiction book and when he took the number seven fiction book out, the number eight fiction book stuck to it for some reason and when he pulled them apart, he looked at the third book, "Abandoned," with a picture of a baby on the front. Curious, Gordo read the plot on the flap. It was about two teenagers in love and when the girl gets pregnant, the boy eventually abandons her and the girl gives birth to this baby and can't handle it.   
  
After reading this, Gordo shook his head. Books seemed to be filled with more and more drama these days, he thought. Why would these people even have sex if they knew the girl might wind up pregnant.  
  
Whoa. Gordo thought. Pregnant. All of the sudden, Gordo felt very uncomfortable with that word. It never dawned on him that after last night, there was a chance that Lizzie could be pregnant. It took him reading the back of a stupid novel to realize this.  
  
Gordo's books dropped to the ground and he couldn't think clearly. What if, he thought, Lizzie was pregnant? The demonic male in him wanted to say that this was Lizzie's problem, but the realistic nice guy in him knew that this would be both of their problems.  
  
Being the guy in this situation, he didn't know what to think. Maybe Lizzie was on birth control. No…what logical reason would she be on birth control for? All he knew was that there was a chance that he impregnated his best friend and that there was probably a greater chance that nothing happened. He didn't want to think too much about it until he absolutely had to…and hopefully, that wouldn't be anytime soon. 


	3. Face To Face

One Of These Days  
  
Chapter Three: Face to Face  
  
Lizzie stood in front of her full-length mirror three days later. It had been three days since she'd spoken to Gordo that day on the telephone, even though they both claimed they wouldn't let this event make things awkward between them. Both quickly discovered that this wouldn't be easy.  
  
Lizzie looked at her unchanged stomach and couldn't help but wonder if she was pregnant. She had three days to think about it and three days to imagine what would happen if she were pregnant. As unlikely as it logically seemed to become pregnant after the first time, it was hard not to think about it. She was making a big deal out of it and she was fully aware of what she was doing. She knew people in high school who had sex every weekend and they were probably not concerned about getting pregnant or getting AIDS or anything. She should be tied up with leaving for college in three months and saying goodbye to everyone, especially Miranda and Gordo.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, though, she couldn't let go of this experience and she couldn't help but feel like this was the beginning of the end or something like that. She had days until her period was due, however, and all she could think about was waiting for it to come. Never in her life did she look forward to menstrual cramps and depending on Midol to help her make it through the day.  
  
It was a novelty, though. This idea of Lizzie being sexually active was a novelty for Lizzie. She didn't know what the odds were against her nor did she know how to react to everything, especially since she wasn't in love with Gordo or anything.  
  
She wondered if Gordo thought about half the things Lizzie did in the past three days. She wished she could talk to someone about it, and since he was the only one who actually knew about it and would most likely have similar thoughts, he seemed like the most logical person to talk to about this. But that was her biggest challenge. She knew she was making a big deal out of this, but within her reaction, she somehow felt more comfortable worrying about it than trying to move on to something else.  
  
Then there was Miranda...unsuspecting as Miranda was about the ongoings in Lizzie's mind, Miranda kept wanting to talk to Lizzie about memories and moving on. Every time Miranda talked to Lizzie, which was about five times a day, she seemed to have some sort of new quote. That morning, Miranda said the ever popular, "These are the times to remember because they will not last forever; these are the days to hold onto because you won't although you'll want to," by Billy Joel. She even went as far as to making a CD with what she liked to call, "Music That Changes Your Life." She gave her friends the CD and Lizzie tried listening to it, but it made her situation seem even more depressing and she had to turn it off.  
  
So there she stood in front of the mirror. Four days ago, she graduated from high school and today she was thinking about the possibility of her being pregnant. It didn't seem fair, she thought. Practically all the people she knew had been sexually active for at least a year by now and it didn't seem to really effect them as it was effecting her. Why was she worrying so much about something that most likely isn't happening?  
  
What made things worse was that she had to get out of the house that day. She told her mom she hadn't been feeling well so she could stay home, but she knew that act had to end soon because she had things to do. Like, today, she had to go to Target to get a DVD for her brother, Matt's upcoming birthday. Her mom had been asking her about it ever since she graduated, and since his birthday was the next day, Lizzie figured it was now or never. She already forgot to give him a birthday present the year before and didn't think she gave him anything for the past Christmas, either. She put on a shirt and grabbed her purse and went downstairs to get her keys. She headed out the door and drove to Target.  
  
-  
  
"Gordo," Miranda whined when she called him that morning on his cell phone, "Will you please do me this one favor and get this CD for Larry? Our three year anniversary is in a week and I have everything except this CD."  
  
"Can't you get it for him when you get back?" he asked. Miranda was leaving for New Mexico for the next week.  
  
"No, I really can't. As soon as I get back, I have a billion other things to do. Besides, I'll pay you back double when I get back and clean your car or something."  
  
Gordo sighed. He did need to get out of the house. He stayed there to avoid confrontation but now, he was going house crazy. He sighed, "Okay, where is the CD?"  
  
"It should be at the mall and at Target."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you. Are you feeling okay?" Miranda asked, concerned. She noticed that she always seemed to be home when she called.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you caught whatever Lizzie has."  
  
Gordo swallowed. Was it too early for morning sickness? "Lizzie hasn't been feeling well?"  
  
"Nope. She seemed to feel better this morning when I talked to her, though."  
  
"Did you see her?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I haven't seen her either. I didn't know she was sick, though."  
  
"Take good care of her while I'm gone, okay? I'm a little worried about her. She's been acting a little paranoid these past few days."  
  
"Sure thing," he said, feeling a little tense. He thought he was going crazy these past few days, but he figured that it was just him feeling nervous over possible consequences. He was so busy trying to avoid Lizzie in the process that he never thought she might be a good person to talk about this with. But he didn't feel ready to confront her and had a feeling she wasn't ready to fully act normal yet, either.  
  
He went to his room to get his wallet before heading to Target. Not only did he need a CD, but he also needed a new toothbrush...something he couldn't get in a mall. Besides, he liked to avoid the mall whenever possible, anyway.  
  
When he arrived at Target, which had two floors, he went in and went up the escalator, where the entertainment section was that had games, TVs, DVD's, as well as music divided up. He found the CD for Miranda, and then decided to take a look at the DVDs that were always there for less than ten dollars.  
  
When he reached the DVD aisle, however, he found what he least expected and what he was least prepared for...He found Lizzie McGuire standing there with a few DVDs in her hand. He froze. She turned and noticed him and did a double take, developing a similar, frozen expression on her face.  
  
Neither said anything, as they weren't sure what to say. Lizzie finally spoke up, "Gordo..." she said. She tried to get rid of the frozen expression so she looked down and then back up, this time with a confused expression, "How...are you?"  
  
Gordo looked around with his eyes and started to turn away, "Actually, I was just leaving."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie nodded. She was thankful that he was leaving was leaving, "Well, I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah," he said, then he started to turn around. He'd walked about ten feet before he stopped and turned around to head back towards Lizzie. He felt wrong for walking away. Miranda asking for him to look after her made her turn back.  
  
"So," he said, as soon as he reached the aisle again. He stuck his hands in his pocket and noticed Lizzie as she face him once again. He nodded towards her, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Um," she said. They were the only two people there, "I'm fine." She wanted him to leave her alone. She wanted to go back home and pretend to be sick again.  
  
"Really?" he asked, taking one step closer to her.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, trying to remain calm, "I feel fine."  
  
"Oh," he said, not knowing what to say from there, "Miranda told me you've been sick these past few days. She asked me to look out for you."  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said, feeling a little relieved inside, "Well I was feeling a little sick, but I feel fine now."  
  
"Oh," he said, then he looked down, "Lizzie?" he laughed nervously. Not because anything was funny, but because it was a chance for him to breath a little.  
  
"Yeah?" she said, gulping. Was she ready to hear the next words that would come out of his mouth? Was Target really the appropriate place to talk about this?  
  
"Do you think there's a chance that, well because of what happened the other night, that you might be..." he said, daring to make eye contact as Lizzie's eyes widened and she almost dropped the DVDs. Gordo lowered his voice to a whisper, "You know, pregnant?"  
  
There, he said it. The word was officially out there. Lizzie blinked, trying to think of how to answer this. "I don't know," she said, "I guess there is a small possibility that it could happen," she said, trying to say what she was trying to think.  
  
"And if you are..."  
  
Lizzie scratched the back of her neck and looked around. Someone was coming to the aisle, "Gordo, do you think we could talk about this somewhere else? I'm not sure I want to talk to you at Target."  
  
"Yeah," he said, "You're right. Maybe we should wait to talk about it until it becomes an issue anyway, right?" he said, trying to convince himself that he could wait.  
  
Lizzie shrugged, "I'm not saying that, but maybe after we're done here, we can go talk in your car or something." It was tempting to wait to talk about it, but she knew that if she didn't talk to someone about all of this soon she would probably go crazy. She was glad to hear that she wasn't the only one feeling paranoid about all of this.  
  
Gordo nodded, "Okay," he said, "well, I'm going to go buy this downstairs and I'll wait for you outside on the bench."  
  
Lizzie nodded, "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Gordo left and he felt so awkward. What he said was so lame and he knew it. "I'll wait for you outside on the bench"?? This was so stupid.  
  
Gordo did what he said he'd do, however, and bought the CD, forgetting the toothbrush and went outside and sat down putting his bag beside him. Now, all he had to do was wait for his best friend to come out. He didn't know what this talk would accomplish, but maybe it would help make them become more comfortable as friends.  
  
Gordo was nervously tapping his foot when Lizzie came out with her own bag. She smiled at him, although she wasn't very happy. In fact if anything, she was uncomfortable and felt awkward. "Hi," she said, stopping and looking around. The more they could avoid eye contact, the better.  
  
"Hey," he said, standing up, "Um, do you want to go to the car?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head and sighed, "sure," and Gordo nodded and started walking and Lizzie followed. When they reached his car, he unlocked it so the two of them could get in.  
  
Lizzie got in on the passenger side and put her bag on the floor and pulled her hair behind her face. She looked forward, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Gordo, on the other hand, didn't know what it was that he could say. He tapped his fingers on the wheel and waited for her to begin. This went on for a moment before Lizzie started laughing.  
  
Gordo looked over and raised his eye brow, "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"This," she said, "It's just like...we are making this out to be some huge dramatic encounter when its probably nothing."  
  
Gordo nodded his head, "Yeah, but what if it isn't?" he dared to ask.  
  
Lizzie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She had asked herself that question many times, but it never seemed so easy. Finally she said only what she thought, "I don't know what will happen," she looked at him with tears developing, "Gordo, to tell you the truth, I'm not scarred about being pregnant as much as I am about all of this seems to be happening on our friendship. We made a huge mistake the other night that might not have any physical effects, but this is tearing me up emotionally."  
  
Gordo sat there, listening, not knowing what to say. She was right. He was so caught up in the idea that she could be pregnant that he didn't even stop and thing about the long term effects. He nodded his head and tears started developing in his eyes. He dared to look at Lizzie and he reached over to wipe a tear that was falling from her cheek.  
  
"Gordo, a few days ago, we had never had sex in our whole entire life. I don't know about you, but I was always brought up that one's body is something to give to someone they can imagine spending the rest of their life with. You probably feel the same way, and the other night, I wasn't prepared for anything that happened. I have never felt so confused in my life. For the rest of our lives, I'm going to remember you as my first time. Gordo, we don't like each other like that. We never dated and here I am, three days later and yes, I'm scared as hell. Gordo, I can't be pregnant. Not with your baby, not with anyone's baby. I'm not on birth control. My period is not due for another week. While nothing is probably having, there's always the possibility that it might. Part of me is thankful that I ended up with you instead of some stranger, but on the other hand, we are best friends. I can't let this go and pretend like nothing happened."  
  
Gordo let a tear roll down his cheek. Every word that Lizzie said was something he, too, felt. He looked down, feeling so helpless. He was crying. He looked up and laughed through his tears, "You know, when I was sixteen and I first started dating Jessica, my father sat me down and said, "Son, let me tell you one thing: sex is something sacred, something only to be shared between two people who are in love," Gordo took a breath and another tear rolled down his cheek, "If you ever get a girl in trouble, you have to take responsibility for your actions. Whether it is marriage, abortion, or adoption, I expect you to o whatever it is necessary," he said, then he looked at Lizzie, "and I listened to my father. I didn't have sex, even though there were times I was tempted. I wanted to be the role model son and make them proud of me and my actions. You know, Lizzie—If you're pregnant...I just can't let my dad down on this one. I can't let you down, my parents down, and most of all myself."  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie frowned, "Don't worry about that right now. What we need to try and do is make sure we don't loose our friendship this summer over this. This situation has happened before to other people and I know that we can keep our friendship. It obviously bothers both of us, and I don't want you to be all the way in New York and me in LA not talking to each other. We can't let the awkwardness get the best of us. It'll be hard and I'm not sure if I could ever pretend like that never happened, but we have to move forward. We're going to college and we can't let this get in the way of all the upcoming festivities of the summer. We have three months, and I think in the next three months, we should try to celebrate our friendship as much as possible and so when we leave, we'll be sick of each other but the next day, we'll miss each other. Got it?" Lizzie wasn't even sure that she got what she just said.  
  
Gordo nodded his head and smiled, "Yeah, thanks," he said and Lizzie pulled him into a hug and they hugged for several moments before they leg go. Lizzie opened the passenger door and started to get out, "I'll call you tonight and maybe we can catch a movie or something."  
  
Gordo nodded his head as Lizzie closed the door. He watched as she walked away. He needed that conversation. They might not have accomplished anything, but they both felt a little better. 


	4. Growing Up

One of These Days

Chapter Four: Growing Up

A week later, Lizzie was sitting in her room, knitting a scarf and watching TV, when she heard a little knock and her mom come in, "Lizzie, honey?" Jo said softly.

Lizzie turned off the TV and looked at her mom, "Yes, mom?"

"Honey, I was thinking about this earlier," Jo said as she came into the room and allowed herself to sit on Lizzie's bed, "and you have grown up to be quite a lovely and responsible young woman."

Lizzie smiled, wondering where this conversation was going.

"You're eighteen and old enough to vote, and well, I also think it's time that you might want to see a gynocologist before you go to college."

Lizzie gulped at the thought. On top of everything else, her period was a day late, which already had her a little scared. Even though she had placed what happened with her and Gordo in the back of her mind, suddenly she thought of it again, "Oh?" Lizzie said, "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Jo said, shifting a little, "It's time for your yearly check up and I was talking to my OBGYN, and he was talking about this great doctor in his practice that specializes with younger women. Also, you'll be going to college soon, so you might want to go now and see how you like it."

"Okay," Lizzie said, not knowing what else to say. She knew enough about this to know that everything was between her and the doctor and besides, the gynocologist would allow her to calm down a little about her unlikely fear of being pregnant.

"Well, I made you an appointment for later today and If you want me to go with you, I'll go, but If you want, you can also go by yourself. The practice is in the hospital."

"I'll go by myself," Lizzie answered, knowing that she'd rather not have her mom be suspicious of anything and wanting to take advantage of the privacy.

Jo smiled, standing up and leaning over to give Lizzie a kiss on the forehead, "Okay, sweetie," she said, then she walked away, "You're appointment is at two."

Lizzie smiled back, "Thanks."

A few hours later, Lizzie was on her way to the hospital. She was sort of tempted to tell Gordo about it, but decided not to, thinking that it was better to not tell him because it was useless if they were both worried.

She arrived, signed in and filled out papers before waiting to be called. When she was finally called in, she was somewhat relieved to find out that this doctor was a woman. She wasn't sure she could handle telling the complete truth to a man.

The doctor lead her into a room where there was a desk and a chair for her and told her to sit down as she would ask her a few questions, "Now, Lizzie," she started, "What brings you in here today?"

Lizzie shrugged and smiled nervously, "I'm eighteen and I'm about to go to college."

The doctor smiled and looked at Lizzie, "Hon, there is no need to be worried. Just relax because the questions are about to get a little personal."

"Okay," Lizzie said, taking in a deep breath.

"So," the doctor, Dr. Jones, said, looking down at her paper, "Are you sexually active?"

Lizzie tensed up. They really did get right to the bottom of things, didn't they? She thought about how to answer the question, "Well," she said, trying to decide if having sex once counted, "What do you mean by that?"

"Have you engaged in any sexual activity in the past two years?" The doctor said without blinking.

"Well, once," Lizzie said, half tempted to defend her answer by telling the story.

"Was that your first time?"

"...Yes."

"Did it occur in the past two months?"

"Yes," Lizzie said, blushing.

"Did you use any sort of protection?"

"No," Lizzie said, really tempted to tell the story at this point.

"Are you interested in learning about the types of protection available to women in the future?"

"Um...sure," Lizzie said, figuring that going on the pill or something would probably help her control her fear.

"Okay," she said, looking up as she stopped writing, "Well, there are basically four options available. The most commonly known one is the pill, which you take everyday at the exact same time. Then, there are other options, like a patch, a ring, or a shot. Which one sounds the most appealing to you?"

"The pill I guess," Lizzie said.

"Okay, but when I give you the perscription, you need to realize that you should also have your partner use a condom, even though you are on the pill. Also, we need to figure out which pill would be best for you. Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Good. That means the pill will be more effective. Do you have asthma?"

"No."

"Heart problems?"

"No."

"Any major allergies?"

"No."

After a series of a few more questions, Dr. Jones stood up and asked Lizzie to follow her. Lizzie was weighed and measured and then led to the infamous room in gynocology. The one with the stirrups, "Okay, Lizzie, well, here's a gown that should open in the front, so if you could just take of your pants and underwear for an examination and then after that, go to the bathroom so we can collect a urine sample, you should be good to go."

"Okay," Lizzie said and the doctor left. Lizzie took off her pants and underwear and put on the gown as she sat awkwardly on the table. She had to admit that this was easier than she thought it would be, but it was still weird at the same time. A few minutes later, Dr. Jones returned for the examination.

To avoid any excruciating details, it was over a few minutes later and Lizzie got dressed and was lead to the bathroom. Lizie shut the door and looked at the cup. She wondered if it was too soon to tell anything. When she finished, she left the bathroom and went back to the doctor's office, where the doctor said she would call her if anything seemed to be wrong and after that and then she would talk to her more about birth control. Lizzie agreed, paid the front desk and left to go back home. She thought about stopping by Gordo's house or Miranda's house just for the heck of it and to get her mind off what just happened, but figured the doctor might call and she didn't want to deal with that in their house, so she went home. She figured if the doctor didn't call by five, she would do something else.

Lizzie came home, her mom asked her how it was, she told her that it was fine and then Jo left her alone. Lizzie went to her room and continued knitting and watching TV, but her mind wasn't really with what she was doing.

Her cell phone rang twice, both from Miranda, but Lizzie didn't answer, not wanting to get tied up on the phone. The clock ticked and Lizzie was about ready to give up and let herself calm down...until 4:49.

Her cell phone rang and Lizzie didn't recognize the number, so her heart jumped. This could be it, she thought. "Hello?" she answered, shaking.

"Miss McGuire. This is Dr. Jones. You seem to be a healthy young lady and the test results are showing that, however there is one thing that I'm a little concerned about and that I think we should address immediately."

Lizzie gulped. She knew what was coming up, "Yes?" she asked, waiting for her to say it.

"Well, the pregnancy test seemed to be positive. I wanted to know if you'd be willing to come down here again so we can discuss a few things and allow me to give another test because it is extremely rare, however possible for woman to be pregnant after only having had sex once. Also, if you are pregnant, you might want to discuss your options," she said.

"Oh," Lizzie said. She'd heard what she was trying to deny. It had been a little over ten days, but they were possibly the craziest and most life changing ten days of her life, "Okay. When should I come in?"

"Is nine too early for you?"

"No. That's fine. I'll see you then," Lizzie said, pressing the end button on her cell phone. What was she supposed to do now?


	5. It Did

I completely forgot about this chapter I wrote a few months ago. Sorry it's been so long.

One of These Days

Chapter Five: It Did.

Lizzie left the doctor's office the next day knowing the truth…as crazy as it sounded, she was pregnant. She didn't think it would happen, but it did. What would she tell Gordo? What would she do about college? After taking all those tests that morning and discussing her options with Dr. Jones, she felt so overwhelmed that she didn't know what to do…about anything. She was only eighteen. She'd only had sex once, and they were drunk!

As Lizzie drove home, all she could think about was how she was going to tell her parents and Gordo about this. After three weeks of all the anguish she felt in her eagerness to know the truth, Lizzie never really thought she would be pregnant after all. Nothing could have prepared her reaction to the news. Although she thought she handled herself pretty well at the doctor's office that morning, she knew that as soon as she got out of the office, she would break down in tears…and she did eventually, but unfortunately the tears didn't fall until she was about halfway home, stuck in traffic, realizing that all these years in school were a waste of time to result in this. Her future was ruined and even if she did get an abortion, she'd still feel immensely guilty over everything.

She tried to imagine what her parents would say. Sure, she worried more about Gordo than anyone, but she was scared to tell her parents because she knew exactly what they would say. They would tell her to marry Gordo. That way, the child could come into the world and be a part of a family and they could all live happily ever after. Not in love, but in matrimony because it's the "right thing." Not that she blamed them. This child would be a bastard and was doomed for speculation and judgment because his or her parents never married if she didn't marry Gordo.

Well, keeping the baby was the only real option, right? Even though they lived in liberal California, her parents were fairly conservative, especially when it came to morals and family values. Abortion was personally not an option for Lizzie because she knew she could never deal with the guilt and adoption…well, that's where it got complicated. Lizzie didn't know how she felt about bringing someone to life, giving them up, and never being able to fully explain why she could never be a good mother to the child in the first place. On the other hand, Lizzie wasn't too convinced that she would be able to handle a baby all by herself without any support. This meant that Gordo and/or her parents would have to cooperate and while she knew that Gordo would support her no matter what her decision, she wasn't sure how she would feel if this weren't a joint agreement.

She thought about all of this and more all afternoon as she avoided her own house and tried to decide what she would say to Gordo. She knew she would have to tell him first, but she had no idea what to tell him. "Good news, I'm pregnant with your child," wasn't appropriate because they obviously both knew that this wasn't good news.

Later than afternoon, when Lizzie figured that she had thought enough by herself for the day, she found herself driving to Gordo's house. When she arrived, it took her a few minutes to prepare herself to get out of the car and it took her even longer once she reached the steps to bring herself to knock.

When she finally did, Mrs. Gordon answered and allowed her to come in. Mrs. Gordon, who was on the phone, called for Gordo and then disappeared back into her at home office. A minute later, Gordo came down, saw Lizzie and Lizzie could tell that Gordo already kind of knew what was going on. It was indicated on his face, which had turned white.

"Hi," Lizzie said as she put little effort into her small smile.

"Hi," Gordo said, then he glanced around to see if anyone was around, "How have you been?"

Lizzie bit her bottom lip. Maybe Gordo didn't know what was going on, "Gordo," she finally said, "We…we need to talk."

Gordo nodded gravely and then closed the gap between the two of them and led her outside, to their back porch. He motioned for her to sit and then sat down on a nearby chair. Before Lizzie could say anything, Gordo spoke up, "my mom told me yesterday that your mom had taken you to the doctor yesterday."

Lizzie couldn't stop herself from raising her eyebrow in curiosity, "You talk about that sort of thing with your mother?"

Gordo shrugged, "Well, it sort of came out as she was talking about an article in the paper about birth control. I think my mom was the one who gave your mom the suggestion about taking you there, actually."

"Oh," Lizzie said, feeling this getting awkward, "so you know what kind of doctor I saw, then."

"Yeah," Gordo said. His tone was so unreadable and he was staring so intently at the air in front of him that Lizzie could tell that he was deep in thought, "I was worried about you and I thought about calling you last night, but I figured you would call me if anything important came up," he paused, and turned to her, "I take it that's why you came here today. You needed a little time to gather your thoughts before you came to see me."

Lizzie felt a tear fall from her face, "Gordo, I didn't think this would happen," she almost choked on her own words.

Gordo reached over to offer his hand to comfort Lizzie, "Could the doctor tell that…you know, you weren't a virgin?"

Gordo didn't seem to get it. Lizzie was so sure that Gordo would understand what was happening right away, but he didn't. Of course he wouldn't because he wasn't a girl. He wasn't nearly as emotional as Lizzie was and he wasn't worried that he was quite possibly about to become a parent. Lizzie nodded, "They ask you about that in the appointment."

Gordo nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense."

Lizzie took in a deep breath, "Gordo, we need to talk. I really don't know how to tell you this and I don't understand how this happened like this, but I'm pregnant."

Gordo's face turned white as he sunk in the news. Even he was surprised in how surprised he was at the news. He'd tried to block this from his realm of possibility, but he thought he'd prepared himself for any result but when he heard the words come out of Lizzie's mouth. Finally, Gordo was able to ask, "Are you…sure?"

Lizzie nodded solemnly, "It was confirmed this morning."

"I see," Gordo said. It was the only thing he could think to say at the time.

"Gordo, this was the last thing I expected. I mean, sure it crossed my mind a few times over the past few weeks, but I never actually thought this would happen. I just thought I was a little anxious."

Gordo appeared to be thinking about all of this as he said nothing. The awkward silence made added to Lizzie's nervousness.

"Gordo…" Lizzie said, biting her lower lip.

Gordo shook his head and interrupted her, "I…I…I obviously didn't expect this either."

Lizzie sighed, feeling relieved that Gordo didn't seem angry. "I just don't know what we're going to do. Our parents are going to kill us."

"Parents?" Gordo repeated, and then slumped in his chair, "Oh yeah, our parents."

"I think we should come up with some solution to this before we talk to them. Then, at least that way, we won't seem like some dumb teenagers who can't take responsibility for themselves."

"You haven't told your parents yet, then?" Gordo said, gaining a little color back in him.

Lizzie shook her head, "I thought you should be the first to know. But, Gordo, I know we have never had a discussion about this because this never even crossed our minds, I need to tell you something now. I can't have an abortion. I'm still up in the air about adoption, but I absolutely cannot do that to myself."

"I…wouldn't expect you to have to do that," Gordo said, reaching out for Lizzie's hand, "I'll support whatever you chose to do, but I would hope that you would let me take part of the responsibility for all of this."

"And what if I chose to keep it?" Lizzie said, scared out of her wits of what his reaction was going to be, "Do you think that it's stupid of me to want to keep it?"

"No, that's not stupid, Lizzie. It's taking responsibility. We'll get married, find a place to live, and I'll go to a state school and get a part time job if that is what it takes."

"Married? You think we should get married?"

Gordo sighed. Maybe this was all crazy and he was thinking too quickly, but marriage seemed like the most logical thing to do. Besides, his parents wouldn't let him live to see his child if he didn't at least think about it, "Lizzie, I'm not trying to make rash decisions here, but I think we should at least talk about it."

"O…okay. We'll talk about it. I think we should see what our parents have to say about this first, though."

"Well, we can talk about it with them, but it's really our decision. Well, at the end of the day, it is yours, but something needs to be decided soon."

Lizzie was flabbergasted by what all Gordo was saying. It made sense, but he spoke with too much confidence, "Gordo? Are you really thinking this through? You're eighteen and you have your whole life ahead of you to be whatever you want to be. Are you prepared to throw everything…your college, girls, and your bachelorhood away like this? We may be great friends, but we're not lovers."

Gordo thought about this for a moment, "Lizzie, I just want to do what's right. If you don't want to marry me, that's fine, but otherwise, I think getting married as soon as possible is what is best for all of us. I promise I'll be faithful and celibate for the rest of my life if that is what it takes. Getting married would make everything so much easier, though."

Gordo seemed really determined about all of this, but Lizzie was still skeptical. Everything was happening so fast. Lizzie wasn't sure she was ready to see her life happen like this, but if they were going to keep the baby, he had a point. It would be easier if they got married. It would make their parents feel a little bit better about all of this. Their child would grow up with two parents who loved him or her. They were best friends and Gordo was handling this well and wanted to be a part of all of this. Lizzie took in a deep breath, "Maybe you're right, Gordo. Maybe we should get married."


End file.
